


Good Hands

by Anonymous



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Drinking, Foot Massage, Gen, High Heels, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Tonight, Zach carried me home."





	Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through the most stressful semester ever, so naturally I had to be addicted to the Try Guys and sell my soul to Zach/Eugene ship.

Wearing killer heels for the whole night has lots of ups and downs, with the rock bottom being the damage Eugene has inflicted to his feet. The bones in his feet felt like they were revolting against his body, like trying to detach themselves or form a new structure altogether. After removing his heels, every step he took was a relief but at the same time dreadful. Eugene liked physical pain, but this was a new level entirely.

The all-time high was that he felt commanding and hot as fuck in those heels.

He captured the attention of everyone in the room, and his dance moves had more heat and flare to it all thanks to the heels. The number of people who hit on him skyrocketed, increased exponentially compared to the last time he went out into bars and clubs.

It was an old case of crash and burn. Eugene knew at the back of his head that the heels would eventually take a toll on him, so he took all the chance he could ever have in that moment.

And now, here he was, barely able to walk without his legs screaming in pain.

But Zach. Zach was with him.

Zach could have gone on and continued the high heels challenge, but according to him, he can’t properly carry Eugene home with his ankle boots, hence why he flatted out right after Eugene. With a firm grip around Eugene’s waist, Zach has become a pillar of comfort, allowing Eugene to lean on him to ease the pain on his feet.

The GoPro camera was still running halfway through their barefoot journey towards Eugene’s home, but both of them were exhausted trying to hold the camera up, so Zach decided to turn it off and put it away. Both were left to bask in a comfortable silence, with the occasional laughs and giggles from trying to dodge questionable stains on the concrete, and the grunts of pain (mostly coming from Eugene). They were both wobbly, with Zach slightly drunk and Eugene’s feet not functioning properly, but they managed.

One of Eugene’s arms was wrapped around the back of Zach’s shoulders, and his fingers curled just by the neckline of Zach’s crew neck shirt. His fingers occasionally skimmed Zach’s neck, and they felt warm against his fingertips. Sometimes, Eugene found himself purposely touching Zach’s neck.

Zach didn’t complain (or maybe he didn’t notice).

This, along with the warmth and security that Zach offered, Eugene concluded, was definitely one of the ups. Not enough to surpass the all-time high, but maybe just beside it.

As soon as Eugene and Zach stumbled into Eugene’s house, Zach led them to the bathroom. He rinsed both of their feet from dirt, wiped them dry, before bringing Eugene to his bedroom.

“Fuck, the pain isn’t going away,” Eugene whined for the nth time. And he would keep whining until the pain would go away.

“Of course it won’t, yet. You outdid yourself this time,” Zach snorted before looking around the floor. “Where’s Emma and Pesto?”

“I had my friend dogsit them for a while,” Eugene said, and he already missed his dogs.

Zach nodded, before he looked back to direction of the bathroom door. “Would you mind if I hog your bathroom for a bit?”

“You and your bladder, I swear,” Eugene rolled his eyes, but Zach had already gone.

Eugene smiled, shaking his head at his friend, before he stripped down to how he has always slept, just his boxers. He didn’t even care that Zach was still in his house; they’ve already broken that boundary in their friendship long ago. Eugene could be completely naked by the time Zach came back, and Zach wouldn’t even care.

The softness of the bed felt like heaven for Eugene, and he could’ve slept right then and there even with the throbbing of his feet.

“Hey Eugene, you have cooling balms?” Zach returned to his bedroom, holding a small container and raising his eyebrows at the sight of the taller man.

“Yeah, my mom always insisted in having one in case of muscle pain and sores because of the shit we do,” Eugene mumbled.

“Want me to massage your feet? It can help,” Zach offered. He made his way to Eugene’s bed and sat next to his legs.

“Do you know how to massage?” Eugene asked, as he sat up.

“Do you know how to massage?” Zach mimicked Eugene, sarcastic. Ned would always get peeved whenever Zach pulled one on him. “Yes, Eugene. I know how to massage.”

“Alright then, I trust you,” Eugene said. He leaned back against his pillows, all the while keeping a clear view of Zach.

Zach smiled, reassuring and gentle. With the low lighting on Eugene’s bedroom, Zach looked absolutely adorable.

“Don’t worry. You’re in good hands.”

Eugene couldn’t help but smile back and believe in Zach. Well, he always did.

Zach twisted the container open, before swiping out a generous amount from it and spreading them on Eugene’s toes. Eugene closed his eyes, and let the sensations ground him, occasionally giggling when he felt ticklish.

“Tickles,” Eugene giggled, his toes wiggling at the feeling.

“Sorry, now stop moving,” Zach giggled along too, but adjusted the pressure of his fingers on Eugene’s feet.

Zach kneaded from the soles of Eugene’s feet, all the way up to the individual toes, giving each the same amount of attention. It was like Zach knew where the parts of his feet hurt the most, and poured care onto those sore spots. His touches were gentle but firm, and they helped chase away the throbbing sensations.

“How come you’re so good at this?” Eugene asked, his eyes still closed.

“I do this from time to time to my grandma and sister,” Zach replied. “Particularly whenever my sister wears high heels all day, or when my grandma walked too much. I hate to see them in pain, so I usually offer to massage them. I got better at it in time, eventually.”

“That is one of the sweetest things I’ve ever heard,” Eugene sighed. The cooling mint in the balm was starting to take effect, and Eugene felt euphoria.

This was one of the best feeling he had in a long while. Not the menthol.

Eugene opened his eyes to look at Zach, and saw the way his brows were knitted in concentration. His hair and shirt were ruffled, and he must’ve shed his jacket somewhere in Eugene’s house. Even with the low lighting, the slight red on Zach’s face from the alcohol—which was never clear in all of their videos wherein they drink—was clear to Eugene.

It was the feeling of being cared for.

“What are you thinking?” Zach asked, as both of them locked eyes. “I swear I can’t read you most times.”

Eugene blinked; he didn’t realize he was so lost in thought. Everything became magnified and Eugene was aware of everything between them, from Zach’s dextrous fingers kneading his foot down to his own breathing. The moment suddenly narrowed down to just him and Zach.

“I like this feeling,” Eugene said softly.

“Well, my sister and grandma never complained, so…” Zach shrugged, as he broke eye contact.

It’s probably the alcohol in his system making him open up more, but there was definitely something telling him to stop bottling what he was feeling in the moment. Eugene decided to trust the alcohol.

“No, I mean. This, the feeling of someone taking care of me,” Eugene whispered.

“Oh,” Zach said quietly, his fingers momentarily halting.

Silence blanketed them. Eugene’s head filled the silence with a slight panic. Did he open himself too much? Did he just ruined something so delicate between them?

“You deserve to be cared for, Eugene,” Zach said, as he looked straight at Eugene. “We all do, but you specifically. I’m not saying you’re not mentally fit—‘coz shit you’re one of the strongest people I have ever met and also the darkest and most cynical—but bottling everything can’t be good for you. We really care about you, you know.”

They held gazes, and Eugene had to swallow the lump building up on his throat.

“We all have our ways of showing it, you might have not noticed or might not be used to it,” Zach continued his kneading. “This is mine, and there’s so much more I could do. If you’ll let me.”

Eugene searched Zach’s eyes, and found nothing but sincerity. Maybe he could allow himself this luxury of letting Zach in and trusting him with Eugene’s vulnerability. Zach may be the youngest member of the Try Guys, but he has had profound insights on the people around him.

“I’ll try,” Eugene’s voice cracked, but the tone was adamant.

Zach looked at him in understanding, before he broke into his adorable gentle smile.

Nothing more needed to be said, so they fell back into another comfortable silence. Eugene gazed at Zach for a little while longer, before closing his eyes again. Eugene couldn’t help but imagine the days to come with Zach, and have predicted it to be very difficult. It was not to say that Eugene didn’t try opening up to others, but most of the times it drained him from sharing too much and he would end up believing it wasn’t worth it.

But Zach. Zach could be worth it.

Zach was stubborn in his own merit and wasn’t scared to complain about almost everything loud and clear. But that meant Zach wasn’t one to give up the fight willingly on what he thought was fair and just. Zach would probably fight against Eugene for Eugene’s overall wellness, and if doing so was part of what Zach thought was right and worth the effort, then Eugene was one of the luckiest people in the world.

It was an incredible feeling really, to have someone caring for him in a different and more open way.

Especially when it’s from Zach.

Eugene’s epiphany was disrupted when Zach stopped massaging, and stood up from the bed. He opened his eyes to see Zach stretching.

“What? You’re done?” Eugene whined.

“Dude, my fingers and back hurt, and I’m so sleepy,” Zach yawned for emphasis.

“You could spend the night here,” Eugene offered.

Zach grinned. “I was waiting for you to say that.”

Eugene rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but grin. “Of course you did.”

Zach immediately stripped down to his boxers, clumsily stacking his clothes in a pile on the floor, before making his way towards Eugene’s bed.

“Move over,” Zach said, giggly.

“There’s no need to move over that much,” Eugene said. “You’ll barely take up space.”

“If I didn’t know you that well, I’d say you’re asking for cuddles,” Zach teased, before sliding next to Eugene and bringing the covers over them. “And I’m also notorious for stealing covers.”

“Okay, I changed my mind, get out of my house,” Eugene said, but there was no seriousness in it.

“After I massaged your feet? How mean,” Zach pouted, before he removed his eyeglasses and placed them on the side drawer. He turned off the lamp as he did so.

“Good night, Eugene.” Zach sleepily drawled, as he settled. Within seconds, Zach fell asleep.

Eugene stared at Zach for a moment, letting everything sink in. He never really had a moment to stop and think about his friends—the Try Guys most of all—and the things they do for him. Mostly he just assumed that they do it to make the video better and for a little fanservice, but now he felt bad because he knew they were truly genuine. Especially with Zach who went out of his way to help Eugene and make him feel better.

For once, Eugene started putting his walls away.

“Good night, Zach. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> All errors are mine; might fix them when no one's looking.


End file.
